Dreaded Year
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: Hermione is forced to live with Draco for a year whilst he sister,Crystal,is forced to live with the new guy Justin.Draco is still inlove with Crystal,so what happens when he threatens Hermione?
1. New Tables

**Hermione's POV**

Why do I have to be stuck with him?All he does is practically make me and my family's life hell. Hermione thought as she and her sister Crystal sat near the black lake.

"Minoe,"Crystal's sweet voice cut through her thoughts, "Hermione,are you listening to me?"

"Sorry,I was miles away. What were you saying?"

Crystal looked at her as if she had gone insane but then she continued, "I was saying that you're with Draco this year,so I was wondering if you wanted me to come and visit a lot so you don't have to deal with him."

"Uh,yeah sure. Hey,I really got to go,I have to go and check the rosters for the housing for this year. They said that all sixth graders have to be mixed up. You might,hopefully,get to be with Pansy. I still don't get why you're friends with a Slytherin but I guess it's your choice,I'll check if you get to be with her ok. See you at dinner."

Before her sister got to answer she was gone. I have to keep myself busy, she thought over and over again. Hermione didn't like the first day of school. There were no classes,no homework,nothing to keep her mind busy but to go to the library or to check for prefect's things.

What made her edger today was that tomorrow would be her first day living with Draco Malfoy,Slytherin's prince,Slytherin's sex god and her sister's ex boyfriend. I did warn her not to be with him,she thought grimly. Crystal and Draco were together for three years until he told her his plan to follow his father's footsteps and become a Deatheater. Hermione pushed her thoughts away and check the roster. Crystal had been paired up with Justin. Who's Justin?. She thought.

"Mione, is that you?I've missed you so much." A familiar voice chimed

"Hey Ron, yeah I've missed you too. Where's Harry?"

"Oh his just gone down to the black lake to look for Crystal,he wants to tell her about what he heard the new guy say about her." Ron said looking her up and down

"There's a new guy?What did he say about her?"

"Yeah,apparently his in Slytherin and his already friends with Malfoy's crowed. His name is Justin and well Harry and I heard him say that he ran into a girl named Crystal and she was hot."

Hermione felt faint after hearing that. She wanted to get away from this news. Hermione has tried to keep Crystal away from boys,well except Harry and Ron because Harry treats her like a little sister and well Ron and I have already told each other that we like each other but we're not even going out yet.

"Listen Ron,I need to go to the library. You know last minute things so I'll meet you three at dinner." Then she was gone.

**Draco's POV**

Why me? Me and Granger,that's gonna be fun! Draco thought. Maybe I'll be able to talk to her about Crystal.

"Hey man,can I sit here?" A voice said and Blaise hit Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up to see a boy about his age. The boy wanted to sit with his group.

"Man take a sit,anyone from Slytherin is welcome here. What's ya name?" Draco asked

"Justin Snow. Just got kicked outa Dumstrung now I'm here. This place has a lot of hot chicks around here." Justin said,looking around.

"Yeah but the hottest one here is Granger's sister." Blaise said smirking.

"Which she dumped Draco." Crabbe said trying not to laugh.

"They were together for three years until...." Goyle trailed off when he saw Draco's face.

"So what's her name?" Justin asked in an interested voice.

"Crystal. Crystal Granger." Draco said quickly.

"Yeah I've meet her. She's hot and not to mention smart and man no wonder your upset talk about her."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked slightly annoyed. Justin just patted his back and started talk with Blaise in some intense conversation about heavy metal bands. I'm dreading this year already,Draco thought,Maybe I'll see who Crystal's paired up.

Draco peered at the roster and with great dismay saw who she was with. Granger,Crystal and Snow,Justin. This was worse then a nightmare,it was actually happening. Then he skimmed down to a few other people.

Granger,Hermione and Malfoy,Draco.

Malfoy,Samantha and Potter,Harry.

Malfoy,Vanessa and Wesley,Ginny

Malfoy,Heath and Longbottom,Neville.

Lovegood,Luna and Malfoy,Jacob.

All his brother's and sister's got someone they didn't want too. It made Draco a little bit happy to know he wasn't the only one in his family to live with someone for a year he didn't like.

**Hermione's POV**

At dinner Hermione sat at the Giffendor table with Crystal beside her talking madly with Ginny about their new room mates.

"I don't even know this dude Justin." Crystal complained,

"Crissy,wasn't he the one who you accidentally ran into while you were ran today?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah,I remember him. He was pretty cute. Who did you get Gin?"

"Vanessa Malfoy. I hate this year already."

Both girls stopped talking as professor Dumbledore said how this year was different to other year's and how it was special to meet other people for all those in sixth grade and that Hogwarts had a new Slytherin sixth grader. Hermione stopped listening until she heard Dumbledore say, "As a result I will be leaving this year with professor McGonagal. Professor Snape will be headmaster while I'm gone. Please treat him as you would treat me."

Everyone erupted in cheers from the Slytherin's and boos from Giffendor table,Hufflepuff table and Ravenclaw table. Hermione didn't know what professor Dumbledore was talking about,leaving Snape headmaster was insane. Why was he leaving anyway? Once the food was out people were to hungry to protest about anything. Everyone was to busy stuffing their faces. Hermione didn't eat,she just sat and stared at the Slytherin table.

**Draco's POV**

This is going to be the best year ever. I'll be able to do things to Potter and Wesley as much as I want. I'll be able to put Granger under imperious so she can tell Crystal everything I want to tell her and I won't get into trouble. Good old Snape Headmaster. I can see that I'm going to really enjoy this year,Draco thought to himself while stuffing a pile of chicken legs on his plate.

"Draco,are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaise said after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well,somewhere along the same lines. Where do you want to start?"

"Come on man,you know where. I want you to be happy before we do anything else."

They both nodded at each other then they started working on a plan for Draco to get Crystal back.

Something was bothering Draco as he and Blaise were talking. He looked up to see Granger starring. His eyes darted from Hermione's cold stare to Crystal's beautiful smile then back. It pained him to know that Crystal was better off without him but he couldn't help it. He needed her.


	2. First Day Of Hell

**Hermione's POV**

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked over at Crystal's bed. Crystal wasn't there and neither was Ginny. Hermione quickly got out of bed and got dressed then headed down for breakfast.

"Crissy,you didn't wake me up." Hermione said,then she looked around the room. Everyone who wasn't in sixth grade were leaving.

Oh great, today's the first day we start to live with different houses. Hermione huffed at the thought of sharing a bathroom with Draco. Not only that but now she can't keep an eye on Crystal because she'll be sharing a bathroom with that guy,Justin. Not realising it,Hermione grabbed Crystal's arm.

"Ow,chill there."

"Today...is...the...first...day...that...we...are...separate." Hermione said through gasping for air.

"Yeah,but Slytherin and Griffendor have the same classes. So we'll only be separate during nights and I don't know when else." At that,Hermione's world came crashing down on her. She wouldn't be able to look after her younger sister.

"So when do we,um,get to start to,um,socialise with our room mates?" She asked trying to sound cheerful but came across as nerves.

"Hey guys look. Snape's in Dumbledor's chair." Ginny hissed at both her and Crystal.

Sure enough,Snape was in Dumbledor's chair. In a swift movement,he stood up and walk to the stand where Dumbledore had made so many speeches.

"As you all may know,I'm the new headmaster. It is unfortunate that both professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal had to leave. But on a lighter note,as the sixth graders you all are,you have a duty to get to know each other," Snape paused then continued, "You will all be living with someone from a different house for a year. Anyone who wants to complain about who they are with,will earn themselves a detention. Now,everyone go find your room mate and then go move all your stuff to your new living space." Snape said slightly staring at the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked at Crystal. Crystal had a piece of paper in her hand and her book bag.

"See off to see my 'room mate' more like hell mate." Ginny sighed

"Oh come on Vanessa's not that bad,I mean not as bad as Draco." Hermione said still aimlessly looking at Crystal. Ginny was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Well,I'm off, I have to meet this guy before I even consider being happy. I can't believe Snape said no one gets to complain."

As if Snape had heard his name he stood back up. "One more thing,anyone who thinks they can sit with who they like for breakfast,lunch and dinner. Think again. You will have to sit with your room mate while you eat. Also in classes."

**Draco's POV**

NO!NO!NO! Draco yelled in his mind. If we pretty much do everything together then that means I can't be able to talk to Crystal,Draco thought grimly. Everyone was moving around the great hall except for him and Hermione. He saw Crystal with her book bag over her shoulder and a piece of paper. She walked in confidence over to the new guy,Justin. Draco already hated him. Justin stopped talking to Blaise and turned around. He looked her up and down. Draco was in a state of disgust and pure jealousy. He watched as Crystal laughed at something Justin said. He could hear faint echo's of her perfect laugh. Just as Draco was deep in thought,he got a tap on the shoulder. It hurt.

"Draco are you listening." Hermione said. Her gaze followed his and she sighed.

Draco was annoyed by her intrusion. He looked up and realised that Hermione was also looking at her sister with worry in her eyes. Oh,someone help me. I'll be nice to her only because I can see she is worried about Crystal,Draco thought. At that moment he had respect for Hermione,of course he would never admit it if anyone asked.

"Sorry Granger. What were you saying?" Hermione's head snapped back to look at Draco.

"Are you apologising? That's new. Anyway,I was saying,You don't like this as much as I do but if you give me space,I'll give you space."Hermione said with a hint of fierce determination then she was gone.

You have to hand it to her,she knows what she's doing,Draco thought shaking his head. After a while,he went to Slytherin common room which was located in the dungeons to collect his stuff. When he got there he was greeted with Blaise at the door of the boy's dormitory.

"Where's hot head Justin?" Draco asked with a angry face.

"I think you've got some competition. His still with her and well she is letting him flirt with her."

"I don't want to hear it." Draco said pushing Blaise out of the way.

Over at his bed,was his luggage,which he had packed the night before. Draco could hear Blaise talking but he ignored him. Draco packed a few things he had forgotten when he heard footsteps.

"Boy,that girl's a fire cracker." Justin's voice came into the room, "She is amazing. Man,why'd you let her go?" Justin walked over to his luggage and patted Draco on the back in the process. Draco didn't say anything he just watched Justin walk out.

"What are you gonna do now?" Blaise asked from the door.

"I'll think of something." Draco said smirking then once he gathered his stuff he walked to his new living arrangements.


	3. Unfamiliar Friends

**Crystal's POV**

Justin seemed like all the other Slytherin's but he was more funnier,more interesting and more...alive then all the others. Crystal was in her new living arrangements. She was on her new bed just thinking about how he is the same but different. Black hair,an oval face and gorgeous blue eyes. Crystal got up and unpacked,it was a hour later when she heard a noise at the portrait.

"Come on,I forgot the password and plus I live here this year." Justin's voice was clear and argumentative.

"I'm sorry sir,but no password means no entry."

"But I live her with a girl named Crystal."

"Miss Granger is inside. If you were living with her then why is she inside alone and not out here helping you."

"I don't know maybe she can't hear a pathetic portrait hold me against my will just because I forgot the stupid password."

Crystal had to try and stop her giggles. She left her bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. She could hear Justin getting frustrated. How can he forget the password?Crystal thought. She went outside the portrait to where Justin was. His face was flushed and his his were red from holding his luggage.

"Good day my lady" The portrait said. The portrait was of and old knight. He was in armour and he had a very respectable voice.

"Sir,I'm sorry to interrupt this little argument but this is my friend Justin."

"Yes,I know my lady but he dosen't know the password."

"Were you even listening to me. I forgot it." Justin said to the portrait.

"Justin,calm down. Sir,this is Justin Snow,I'm sure professor Snape has informed you who is living with me this year." Crystal said looking straight at the portrait.

With a defeated look the portrait said, "Very well Miss Granger. Next time make sure Mr Snow has the password."

"Thank you kind sir." Crystal grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him inside. She tried to ignore the spark that she felt. When she let go of his hand she just stood staring at him. He looked at his hand after a long time,Crystal did the same.

"I've gotta finish unpacking." Crystal said when she looked back up and saw that Justin was watching her.

She left to go upstairs to finish unpacking.

**Justin's POV**

Who is this amazing girl?Justin thought,I mean I know she's Crystal Granger but...wow she's amazing. Justin looked at his hand again when Crystal had disappeared upstairs and to her room on the left. He had never known a girl who could speak calmly to difficult people,who was beautiful inside and out and had the most wonderful voice he had ever heard.

Justin went up to Crystal's room and knocked on her door. She had had muggle music on really loud. Justin walked in because he knew there was no way Crystal would be able to hear him knocking. He watched Crystal dancing to one of the songs. She didn't know he was there until she turned around. Crystal smiled and blushed of embarrassment. She turned around to turn down the music then back.

"What are you doing?"It was a simple question. Justin knew how to answer it but he just couldn't get the words out. He had just watched Crystal dance around as if she was a rock star. Crystal was beautiful and yet he didn't have the words to say.

"Hello,Earth to Justin. What are you doing in her?"

"Um...I was,well,I did knock. I wanted to know,um...if...you were busy this weekend. It's um...the Hogsmead trip and um..." He felt stupid for not just asking her.

"Justin,look your a nice guy and I think you really are quite hot but I don't really know you yet. Besides I'm not going to Hogsmead this weekend. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and also my cousin is coming to Hogwarts to visit me and Hermione this weekend."

A big let down. He knew that there was really no chance for the hottest girl in Hogwarts to say yes to him.

"Oh ok then,some other time." Justin said and just walked out. Just _walked out. _Idiot. He thought.

**Hermione's POV**

It was a nice little room. Big enough for two people,she thought. Hermione dropped her luggage in her room then pulled out Hogwarts A History and headed downstairs. She'll unpack later. Just when she sat down on a couch in the living room and opened her book,Draco entered the room looking upset.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business Granger."Draco snapped back.

"Well,ok but if we're gonna live together,I think we should at least try and be nice to each other. Plus,if it's something to do with my sister I would like to know."Hermione looked at him. She made eye contact.

"Fine!Granger it is your sister. I'm going crazy. I need her. Then there's that Justin. I don't trust him."Draco just blurted it out.

He sat down next to her. Hermione could feel his sadness but she didn't say anything.

"Granger,can you talk to her. Make her see that I need her?" This was strange for Hermione,Draco was actually pleading.

Hours and hours later. Draco was writing out things to say to Crystal. Of course Hermione would be reading them to her. Hermione fell asleep on the couch.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione's sleeping form reminded him of Crystal. Except for the fact that he didn't find Hermione beautiful like he did Crystal. Draco looked at the clock and decided to get some rest. He did have to sit next to Hermione all day in classes and during meals,and that exhausting in it's self. Sitting next to goody two shoes Granger,Draco snarled silently. Just before going to bed,he put a blanket over Hermione so she wouldn't get cold. He decided to be nice because right now Hermione was the only one that agreed to help him.


	4. Trouble Ahead

**Justin's POV**

Justin woke up early. It was Monday morning and it was the first day of classes. He was wearing green boxers. Justin decided to go for a quick shower. Crystal would still be asleep,he thought,plus she'll want a shower when she wakes up. He walked to the large bathroom which had two large showers on either side and two sinks in the middle of the room with a huge mirror in front of the sinks.

Justin got a surprise when he found Crystal in her shower on her side. What the...,he thought,I'll just stand here for awhile. He watched her rub soap on her long legs. He was there for a long time before he realised she was coming out. Crystal's hair was plastered on her back. She's just like the lady of the lake,Justin thought. He sighed out loud and Crystal wrapped her towel around herself before turning to Justin.

"Don't you knock."Crystal shot out before he had the chance to say sorry.

"Look Crystal,it's not what it looks like. I wasn't perving on you. I was...er...taking a shower myself and I thought you were still asleep. I just didn't want to disturb you that's all and well it is a shared bathroom so I naturally just walked in." Justin realised that Crystal had been crying. She still had tear stains even after her shower and she was just standing there with her towel wrapped around her. Crystal didn't say anything else to him,she just turned to face the mirror. Justin went to his shower and tried to forget about the image of Crystal with tear stains on her perfect checks.

**Crystal's POV**

Crystal got dressed in the bathroom,not caring if Justin saw her. She had been crying all morning since she got an owl from Draco. Crystal finished undressing and headed out the door.

"I'll wait for you downstairs ok. Don't forget to get your books!" she yelled over her shoulder.

In the living room she had time to think. Her mind wondered to Justin's muscular chest and her favourite colour boxers,to the times she had with Draco. There had been a spark between the two of them as well but it was nothing compared to what she felt with Justin. When Justin finally came down stairs they both went out the portrait.

"Hey,Mione. How are you?How are things with?" Crystal asked inclining her head toward Draco.

"Not too good but not too bad either. How are you Justin?"

"Well,sis,his a lot like a pain in the..."She stopped when Snape walked in the room.

"Everyone open your books to 469."

Snape looked right at Crystal as he said this. Snape is Draco's godfather and he has been trying to get Crystal and Draco as partners for ages.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. Miss. Granger go with Mr. Snow and Mr. Malfoy go with Miss. Granger." Snape smirked.

"Um...Professor who are you talking to when you say 'Miss. Granger'?" Hermione asked in her goody too shoes way. I hate thinking like that about my sister but it's true,Crystal thought.

"Hermione Granger will go with Justin Snow and Crystal Granger will go with Draco Malfoy as partners for the next ten lessons. Do you understand now Miss. Granger?" Snape said in his 'I'm too good for you tone.

"Yes professor."

Hermione shoot Draco a look as she walked over to sit next to Justin. Why would she shoot him a look?Crystal silently asked.

Crystal went over to Draco and sat down. This is the first time in ages that they sat next to each. Crystal used to sit next to him all the time when they were going out but now she doesn't even talk to him.


End file.
